


Bound

by ametis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametis/pseuds/ametis
Summary: Will and Hannibal bond after their fight with the Dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonding isn't permanent, but it's harder to break a bond if the couple is really into each other.

They deserved each other. 

It was this simple truth that kept Will sane when everything else made him feel crazy. 

They deserved this — the cruelty of nature, the pain that came from resisting it, and all the new terrible ways they wanted each other since their bonding. Jealously and possessiveness and fear. Will had kept it all hidden before, even from himself sometimes. Now there was no way of doing that, especially when Hannibal disappeared for entire days and came back smelling of someone else’s blood.

Sometimes Will thought about killing with him, just to know where Hannibal was every moment of the day. Most of the time, though, he waited and waited, and then put his hands and teeth on soft skin when the time came, put his cock inside Hannibal’s body until there was no room between them and Hannibal made hurt sounds. 

Tonight, Hannibal couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. He was so fucking deep into his heat that anyone would be able to smell it on him. There was no fun in that. Hannibal wanted to be seen, but only when he orchestrated the occasion himself and was in full control of it. 

That wasn’t the case now.

Will stood naked at the foot of their bed and watched Hannibal twist between the sheets, naked and sweating, down on his belly, riding his own hand. Will’s presence made Hannibal’s hips move faster, made him pant harder into the pillow. The wet noises from penetration became louder, and Will’s cock jerked in anticipation, heavy and full already.   
He stepped closer, and Hannibal shivered hard, a loud moan caught in his throat. The scent of orgasm filled the air and lured Will closer.

“Hannibal,” he said, pulling the sheets down and off the bed to reveal more of that scent, more of hot skin. In the semi-darkness of their bedroom, Hannibal’s body glistened with sweat and slick. Between his thighs, his fingers were still moving gently, rubbing, trying to soothe the ache inside him that only Will could take care of. 

Arousal knocked Will to his knees. He grabbed Hannibal’s ankles and pulled hard. Smooth skin against silk sheets brought Hannibal where Will wanted him: at the foot of the bed, legs spread. Will arranged him until Hannibal was bent over the edge of the bed. 

Through it all, Hannibal kept his fingers inside himself, a reminder of their stubbornness. Months had passed with the same outcome, yet they still tried to stay away for as long as possible when Hannibal was in heat. Or rather, Will tried to stay away. 

Eventually, he ended up here. 

Hannibal prepared alone for heat while Will pretended he didn’t notice. He put silk sheets on the bed for his sensitive skin, lit candles, bathed in something that smelled of roses. His efforts were mostly gone when Will joined him. Sheets twisted and damp with sweat, candles burned to halves, the scent of roses gone from his skin. 

When Will took a deep breath, all he could smell was Hannibal. It drove him a little crazy, made him bite where he had bitten Hannibal that first time on the cliff; drunk with victory and the scent of blood. Drunk with Hannibal’s open gaze and trust. 

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Hannibal uttered a high sound and shuddered under him, protesting only when Will pulled his fingers free. He jerked his hand away to put it inside himself again. But then Will tightened his grip on him, leaned down and buried his face between his thighs, and Hannibal’s fingers found his hair instead.

“Will,” he whispered, as if he’d only now remembered that Will could do this to him and how good it felt. His hole was twitching under Will’s tongue, hot and sensitive to the lightest touch.

It hurt Hannibal more than Will when they waited. Although how that was possible when Will’s own body felt like it was on fire, Will didn’t understand. Usually, the thought that Hannibal hated this and suffered more than him brought a cruel smile to Will’s face, but not when his mouth was busy and his mind was clouded by their mutual need. 

“Will,” Hannibal said again, pulling harder on his hair. He wanted one thing from Will and this wasn’t it.

“Move.” Will’s voice was rough, unrecognizable to his own ears. It made Hannibal shudder and climb up the bed, spread his legs without being asked. There was no delaying it after that. Will pressed his cock to Hannibal’s hole and pushed, amazed once again how eager Hannibal was to accept him, how he melted around him, hot and yielding. 

For a breathless moment, they were motionless, then Will pulled out and pushed in again, picking up pace with every thrust until the brutal slap of skin on skin was loud in the room. This was how it went. Quick and rough. No wasting time, no talk. Just the efficient drag of his cock inside Hannibal. 

When Hannibal got close, he begged. Not with his words, but with his body — hips lifted and held still, hands fisted in the sheets under them. 

Will had to focus then, had to look away, so he wouldn’t fall completely. It felt like he was about to. It felt like the single moment of clarity on the cliff. Hannibal’s bared neck under his lips, both of them covered in blood and victorious. 

Will felt tears burn in his eyes. The effort of holding off made him tremble. Under him, Hannibal was close again. He gave Will a look over his shoulder that Will felt in his core. 

“Please, Will,” he whispered, and Will tore himself away. His knot formed in his own fist rather than inside Hannibal. He ground his teeth, dug his nails into his thigh, and squeezed around it. Hannibal’s swollen twitching hole gave him the last push, and he came all over it with his teeth bared. Some of it hit the back of Hannibal's thighs. Even that seemed enough to satisfy him, at least for now. 

Will fooled himself, too. Hannibal’s heat lasted longer like this, unsatisfied and half-done. They would do this again and again, and Will would pull away again and again until Hannibal was done, or nearly so. Will could smell it on him hours later, traces of his own slick and come, his needs taken care of under the loud spray of the shower without Will. 

-

The apartment seemed impossibly vast after Hannibal’s heats, especially since Hannibal preferred to get out of bed as early as possible the day after and go out. Will wandered around the bright rooms and waited like he always did. 

This part hurt him more. Failure and shame prickled at his skin. His body did its best to convince him that both his mate and his possible child were gone. Will had failed them. He didn’t deserve them. 

The thoughts were more persistent the more he fought them, so he let them come and cleaned the apartment instead, changed the sheets, cooked breakfast for himself that ended up in the trash when he went back to bed. 

He was still there, nearly asleep, when Hannibal came back hours later. It was dark outside. The scent of strangers clung to him. Will’s sleepiness disappeared as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice-water onto him. There was no scent of blood, but that of someone getting too close to Hannibal.

Slowly, Will sat up and found Hannibal in the dark. 

Their eyes met and held for a few moments, then Hannibal turned away and went to the bathroom. A moment later, Will could hear the shower running. Hannibal took his time, but Will still had to breathe through his mouth when Hannibal came out and lay down on his side of the bed. 

No wonder people got to close to him; he still smelled amazing.

There was always more room between them after a heat. It slowly disappeared over the course of a month until, close to Hannibal’s heat, they would wake up with their legs and arms entwined around each other. 

Will watched his own hand reach out to Hannibal, helpless to resist, and stopped himself just in time. Nothing would come from it apart from temporary relief. In the morning, he’d have to act as if it hadn't happened. 

He was tired of it. He wondered when Hannibal would grow tired of him. 

-

There was a house, a couple hours out of the city that wasn't safe yet, or so Hannibal said. Will figured it had to be safer than this. The space between them felt charged with electricity, and the risk of being discovered was minimal. Besides, if Jack found him, he would find a way out. Bedelia had lied her way out of complicity, so could Will.

Not that Hannibal would ever let him get away.

He looked more hurt than the time Will had sent him away after Muskrat Farm. Will hadn't expected that. He fought against the pain and anger he could feel coming off Hannibal. 

Let Hannibal feel them. Let him see how much Will hurt him. Maybe then he would see that Will wasn’t the man Hannibal had thought him to be.

Hannibal sighed deeply, and when he looked back at Will something hard was in his gaze, something akin to steel.

“Only for a couple of days,” Will said, despite — despite everything. He didn't mean it, and Hannibal knew.

-

A couple of days turned into a week, then two. Will fasted for three days straight at the end of the first month, not out of necessity or desire, but a nagging coldness in his stomach that reminded him of Hannibal’s eyes. It wouldn’t leave, no matter how much he drank, or how hard he looked for distractions. At night, right before he fell asleep, it was the most painful. Will thought he could hear Hannibal’s voice, feel the warmth of his skin. It burned him like it always did, dangerous like Hannibal himself was dangerous.

The second month was when the nightmares started — or came back, given his history. This time they were all about Hannibal, though. Hannibal in a pool of his own blood. Hannibal with steel in his eyes. Hannibal leaving him.

Logically, Will knew it was the effects of staying away from him for too long. A couple more weeks and maybe their bond would be broken entirely.

Will didn't make it that long. He felt like two different people at the same time; someone who wanted to stay away and someone who made plans of going back. This happened before he fell asleep, or right after waking up when it was still dark, when he could hide the plans from that other part of himself. 

It was especially hard late one night, and Will remembered the date, remembered the fact that Hannibal was in heat. It was the third month he had let Hannibal go through it alone. Pain in his chest made him twist on the bed restlessly and reach out for someone who wasn’t there. 

It'd be less and less painful if he stayed away. But he didn't want to anymore. He needed to see him.

-

The apartment was empty, but Hannibal’s scent was everywhere. In the bedroom, Will found the sheets and soft shirt Hannibal wore drenched in it.

It wasn't like Hannibal to leave mess behind. He was painstakingly neat. Maybe it was the room. The apartment. Maybe everything reminded him of Will like Will was reminded of Hannibal constantly.

Will took the shirt and sheets to the bathroom and washed them by hand, the way Hannibal did it. He cleaned everything that needed cleaning, then he made his way outside.

-

He found Hannibal in the back of one of the small restaurants in a side street. It was full and stuffy, people hiding from the chilly wind outside. Despite the scent of fried food and coffee, of people between them, Hannibal's scent stood out to Will, knocked him almost over. 

He inhaled, then scanned the crowd for him.

Stubble and grey hair made him stop in his tracks and wonder if he’d somehow mistaken Hannibal with someone else. But then Hannibal turned towards him, his eyes finding Will’s, and there was no doubt left.

Will couldn’t do anything other than stare.

How foolish he was to think he could stay away or break something that had been forming for years, steeling under their misunderstandings and fears and desires, born out of blood and fight. It had teeth, but it was warm, too, almost burning.

Will inhaled shakily and the rest of the restaurant came back into focus. 

There was an alpha sitting next to Hannibal, a tender look in her eyes, her hand lingering on Hannibal’s arm. She followed Hannibal’s gaze and found Will. Her hand remained on Hannibal.

Will’s hands started trembling. He felt that at least half the people around them were watching Hannibal, and so when he stepped to the small table Hannibal sat at, their eyes were on Will too. Would anyone recognize them as an ex-FBI agent and the serial killer he’d hunted? Or would they just see two lovesick men?

It didn't matter much, not at this moment. 

“May I sit?” 

Hannibal nodded wordlessly, almost imperceptibly. He looked different, not just the gray in his hair and stubble, but his eyes too. Will knew what separation could do to mates. To see it on Hannibal made him want to reach out and touch, reassure himself of what he’d caused Hannibal’s body to go through. 

Had the pain in his gut made his own skin paler, his eyes duller? 

“It's rude to interrupt like that,” the woman said, and Will laughed, despite the pain in his chest. He could see why Hannibal liked her; the sharp outfit, the sharper look in her eyes.   
She didn't need any more hints than Will's expression to know that there was something unresolved between them.

“Terribly rude,” Hannibal agreed, tearing his gaze away from Will for a moment to look at her. “He'll apologize.”

Will gestured to the drink in her hand. “What're you having?” 

It took a while to get his order; two more glasses of the wine Hannibal and his acquaintance were drinking, one glass of water for himself. The drive home would be long whatever the outcome of this evening might be. Will didn't need anything else clouding his mind.

He wondered how Hannibal would've gotten home tonight. Had he planned on going home with someone? Had he planned on taking them with him? 

Will stared at Hannibal until he could see in the set of Hannibal's shoulders, the subtle shift in his expression that Hannibal knew he was being watched. Still, there was no answer in his posture, and if there had been one, Will had long lost the privilege to know. 

He paid for the drinks and made his way to the table only to find the woman gone.

“She doesn’t like to share,” Hannibal said.

Will put the drinks down and sat in his chair. Closeness was a given at the small table. It made his heart beat faster. “I'm sorry I ruined your date.”

Amusement shone in Hannibal's eyes. He almost smiled. “I don't think it'd be ruined for long if you decided to leave again,” he said, inclining his head to one side; the woman hadn't left. Maybe she waited to see how things were going to turn out. 

Hannibal gave Will a long look, then busied himself with smelling the wine and taking the first sip. “Do you intend to leave again?”

Will reached out and brushed his fingers along the sleeve of Hannibal's jacket. “Are you cold?” Hannibal wore a shirt under the thick sweater and jacket. He looked down at Will's hand close to his own, almost touching. 

“All the time.”

This was Will's fault, too. The coldness in their limbs that never disappeared. If Hannibal didn’t forgive him, Will couldn’t blame him. It was a ridiculous worry given their history and everything else that Hannibal had given up for him already. But fear and doubt made Will almost nauseous.

What if what if what if —

Hannibal took his hand slowly, like he had once done years ago. Careful and gentle. Their fingertips were cold, but the memories of that night came back to Will with perverse clarity and warmed him instantly. He breathed out a laugh. “Do you remember when you touched me like this?”

“Randall Tier,” Hannibal said.

Will nodded. “That night after you helped me, I knotted for the first time in years.”

There was a softening Hannibal's expression, a hot darkness in his eyes. “And then you slept with Margot.”

“I was confused,” Will said. “I'm sorry.”

They both knew he didn't mean Margot. They both knew Hannibal had done far worse things. And yet Will meant it, and Hannibal had needed to hear it.

He exhaled and lifted Will's hand up to his nose. “You smell hurt,” he said, lips brushing Will's skin. “Just a little longer and you would've succeeded.”

Will felt his entire body go cold at the thought.

Hannibal inhaled. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.”

Hannibal’s touch set his skin alight. He wanted to press their bodies together from head to toe. He wanted Hannibal under him. He wanted him warm and happy.

The scent of others was too strong all of a sudden.

“Can we leave?” Will asked.

Hannibal nodded. “Where would you like to go?”

“Home.”

Hannibal didn't ask which home Will meant, but he looked pleased when they came to a stop on the street opposite the apartment an hour later. 

Will turned off the engine and let the damp silence in the car engulf them. A million things were on his mind, though none concrete enough for him to speak. But had they ever needed words? Hadn’t they understood each other better without them? Lied less without them?

“Do you want to come in?” Hannibal said, and every other thought left Will’s head.

Inside, Hannibal looked around the apartment with a pleased smile. There was left-over food that he heated up and that tasted better than anything Will had had in the last three months, which wasn’t really surprising.

A smile spread over Will’s face at the first bite. He ate in silence, eyes going back from his plate to Hannibal opposite him and back again. 

Watching and being watched. 

The silence around them felt light. Even after Will was done eating, he didn’t speak. It didn’t seem important anymore. Silence was good. It was like coming home after a long day of work, like Wolf Trap in the evening, all the sound far away and just the dogs and wind for company. 

If the peaceful expression on Hannibal’s face was an indication, he felt the same. 

Later, in bed, Hannibal lay down facing Will and reached out for him, their fingers brushing against warming skin, then gripping tightly as they watched each other in the dark. It was a peace offering, for now at least, for as long as their bodies were vulnerable and exhausted. 

Neither of them moved after that. Their breathing slowed, their heartbeats with it. Sleep was close.

“Did you imagine any of this before?” Will murmured. He was surprised he spoke aloud. He'd thought about asking often, but never found the nerve. His words hung in the air between them. There was no taking them back now. “It’s all a mess in my head,” he added. 

Hannibal nodded. “Sleep, Will,” he said, and Will closed his eyes.

-

In the morning, Hannibal was still lying next to Will, close enough to touch. 

It hadn’t been a dream then, no elaborate fantasy like the ones Will had turned to almost every night in the last couple of weeks before falling asleep. The story was always the same; they’d meet, and Will would say this and that, and sometimes Hannibal liked what he said and other times he was as cruel as Will had been, as cruel as Will had known him to be. 

The reality was different. It was quiet and kind. 

Will shifted closer, only stopping when Hannibal opened his eyes, his sleep light like that of predators. He looked well-rested, though, and his eyes softened almost instantly. He must’ve gotten used to sleeping alone. 

Will took the hand closest to him once again. “What did you imagine before?” he said, the last moments before sleep coming back to him with burning clarity.   
Hannibal smiled. “Good morning, Will.” 

“Tell me.”

“There’re no specifics except…” Hannibal looked at their hands. “I’d cook for you, give you strength and then take it back from you.” 

Heat spilled down Will’s spine. He licked his lips and stared at Hannibal’s. “What else?”

“Nothing else, Will. Just you.” 

-

The rest of the morning went by lazily. It was gray outside and the kitchen floor was cold, but Will’s skin warmed more and more the longer they stood together at the counter, cooking — the longer Hannibal looked at him. 

He hoped Hannibal felt the same. There was open desire in his gaze at least, and Will wasn’t sure what to do about that, until Hannibal grabbed him and kissed him — a hard biting kiss that made Will’s knees buckle. He groaned, and opened his mouth to let Hannibal have him, to let their tongues touch and their teeth sink into soft flesh. 

“Hannibal,” he breathed when they parted. His forehead was resting against Hannibal’s. Their breathing was loud, and got louder when Hannibal reached down and pressed his hand between Will’s legs. 

Hannibal had never touched him like this before. He had always been too far gone when Will had allowed himself to join him. Now, he didn’t stop. He rubbed his palm up and down, cupping the growing bulge in Will’s jeans.

“Hannibal,” Will said again.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed. “Come on.”

In the bedroom, they stripped without taking their eyes off each other. 

“Lie down, please,” Hannibal said, his voice thick. He followed Will instantly, straddling his hips and looking down at him with dark eyes. His cock thickened more the longer he looked at Will. He pressed it against Will’s and the scent of arousal rose in the air.

“I want to tie you up,” Hannibal said. He took hold of Will’s wrists and leaned down close to his face. “So you’ll never leave again.”

There was nothing Will wouldn’t agree to in this moment, but words were a foreign concept. He groaned and nodded as he begun to thrust harder. Hannibal had to bear down, hold his wrists tighter so he wouldn’t be thrown off. The scent of his arousal grew stronger. His mouth found Will’s again, and for a while the only thing that mattered was kissing him and being kissed. Their bodies took care of the rest. Then Hannibal made a questioning sound and stopped moving.

Will’s knot had begun to form.

Slowly, Hannibal let go of one of Will’s wrist and reached down. His fingers traced the bulging muscle, slow and careful. Almost teasing. 

Will couldn’t keep still. “Take it,” he gasped. “Use me.”

Hannibal shuddered above him, his hips jerking forward once more. He was gentle with Will, far more than he needed to be. A thought knocked the remaining air from Will’s lungs — was he the first alpha Hannibal had allowed in his bed? Will he be the first inside him?

His cock pulsed and his knot filled out completely.

Hannibal groaned for it. “Beautiful,” he said, voice rough and face flushed. “You’re beautiful, Will.” He pressed Will’s knot against his hole and begun to move, riding it, making it wet with his own slick. His hand moved up to the head of Will’s cock, and Will’s eyes rolled back in his head.

It took a few moments to remember how to move. Will licked his own hand and reached for Hannibal’s cock, felt the shudder running through Hannibal’s entire body when he touched him. Everything fell away except Hannibal and the way he was looking at Will.

“Next time,” Hannibal panted, “I want this inside me.” There was a pleading note in his voice, a touch of fear in his heated gaze, and Will felt suppressed emotions bubble up in his chest. A sob was wrenched from him. It turned into a broken cry when Hannibal started moving faster. 

Will came with his mouth opened wide and his gaze unwavering. “Yes, yes, yes,” he said. Anything. He’d do anything to have this again. 

His words made Hannibal shudder, as if Will’s promise was all he had waited for. He bit his own lip as he came, a smile spreading over his face. There was no hurt left in his eyes, only contentment.

“Yes,” he agreed, heavy and hot on Will now, drained from energy. His hand was still squeezing around Will’s knot, though. He took only a moment to catch his breath, then slid down between Will’s legs. 

“How long does it take?” he asked. His cheeks were flushed, his voice rough. 

“Both hands – yeah,” Will groaned when Hannibal obeyed. He pushed his hips up in short quick thrusts, feeling the heat of another orgasm stirring in his belly. It didn’t take long with Hannibal squeezing and watching curiously.

Afterwards, Hannibal pulled him close again. His feet were cold but that was caused by his trip to the bathroom for a cloth. 

“Did you mean any of it?” he asked quietly. 

“All of it,” Will told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up gasping for breath, his heart a wild thing in his chest, racing so fast, it was almost sickening. He stood on weak legs before he knew what he was doing, and stumbled to the kitchen out of habit. For a moment, he was reminded of waking up to missing memories and Abigail gone — except he realized with every deep breath there was no splitting headache or nausea now. 

Instead, there was heat in his belly and hunger in his chest. Sweat was pouring down his face and his fingers were shaking, but there was no pain. He took his drenched shirt off and looked down at himself, almost surprised to see the obscene jut of his cock in his underwear. 

No, that wasn’t possible. His suppressants worked almost too well sometimes, dulling pleasure more often than not. 

His cock jerked, and seemed to grow harder as he looked. The ache of it was almost unbearable. 

Oh God.

"Will."

Will turned around, clutching the edge of the sink as dizziness tried to knock him over. The moment his eyes found Hannibal, the heat in his body flared up, almost bringing him to his knees. He panted through it, his gaze glued to Hannibal, his anchor, a light in the darkness, his— 

Oh God, it was really happening.

Slowly, as his body calmed down with his mate close, Will became aware of the open curiosity in Hannibal's gaze. A crazy thought came to him. "Did you- uh.” He was so breathless with need, it was difficult to speak. "Did you replace my suppressants?"

Hannibal looked at him as if it had to be obvious. "Yes.”

“Fuck.”

Will couldn't remember the last time he had had a full rut. As a teenager maybe. Too long ago to stay calm. "Why?" he said with a growl. His anger was useless, and he knew it even before he gave into it completely. Hannibal had once cut off one of Abigail's ears and shoved it down his throat; this was nothing.

"I must admit I hoped it would happen sooner." Hannibal stood in front of Will, his hand coming to rest on Will's cheek. He smelled so good, Will whimpered and turned his face into his hand. “My guess is your long abuse of suppressants caused the delay.” His eyes slid over every inch of Will’s trembling body. “Or the fact that you left me.” 

"All my fucking life, you know that, right?" Will told him. “I’ve been taking them all my life.”

“And now you’re free to experience what Nature has gifted you with.” 

Will wanted to stay angry, wanted to leave. But the longer Hannibal touched his cheek, the more it started to feel like a rut — at least the way Will knew it was supposed to feel. The way he remembered it: he was fucking horny.

He grabbed Hannibal and tugged his underwear down his legs. "God, I hope you’re prepared, doesn't feel like I can stop." His mouth stretched around Hannibal's hardening cock and the desire and need inside him became rampant. 

“Yes,” Hannibal said. "I could smell it on you." 

Will groaned and pulled him down to the floor to check. Hannibal was wet and opened easily for two of Will's fingers.

“If you fuck me good enough, you can trigger my heat.”

Will groaned again and replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing in all at once. The pace he set was rough and fast, almost brutal. It made Hannibal scramble for a hold on the floor and gasp for breath.

“Good enough?”

Hannibal shook his head. His knees were turning red from the hard floor soon, his skin was covered in goosebumps. They had to move. They had to get somewhere warmer for Hannibal, had to get away from the scent of Will's confused anger. 

It was easier said than done. Will's hips jerked forward again and again, and Hannibal took it so beautifully that Will got distracted until it was almost too late. He gritted his teeth, his face pressed to Hannibal’s neck as he finally pulled out. It felt impossible, but he managed it somehow.

Hannibal’s hurt whimper made him almost stop, then he staggered to his feet, and pulled Hannibal up with him.

“Bedroom.”

They made it to the bed while trading kisses and pressing their hips together.

“Light,” Will said. He wanted to see Hannibal, wanted to see all his doubt vanish once and for all.

Hannibal obeyed, turning over and reaching for the lamp on the nightstand. His thighs spread enough for Will to see where he was wet for him. It was impossible to resist any longer. 

Will pushed in as the room was flooded with light, and was instantly enveloped in tight silky heat. 

A surprised moan fell from Hannibal's mouth. His body tensed, then went slack. “Yes, Will.” He turned a little more so he was flat on his belly, and lifted his hips up, ready for it.

In no time they were back to that bright place where nothing mattered except the pull and push of their hips. Will reached down to give Hannibal a hand, but was stopped.

“No,” Hannibal said, eyes dark and hot as he looked at Will over his shoulder. “Like this.” He was so fucking eager for Will's knot, Will couldn't stop himself from biting down on Hannibal's neck again. 

“Will this be the first time you take a knot?" he panted against the abused skin. "Don't lie to me."

Hannibal gasped, got all wet and sloppy around him before his body started tightening, preparing for orgasm. Will didn't need an answer anymore, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

“Tell me.”

“Yes, Will.” Hannibal spread his legs a little more and looked at Will over his shoulder again. “The first time. I want it from you.”

Will’s hips jerked forward faster. He left red marks on Hannibal’s neck and hips. “I always saw it, you know.” His orgasm started building in his gut. He felt like he'd break from it, but he couldn't stop it. Just a couple more thrusts and they'd be tied together for the first time. “I just didn't understand how you could want me.”

“It was always you."

Will gasped and pushed in one last time, his knot forming and making Hannibal come all over himself with a high moan. Hannibal’s body shook from it, then locked down tight around Will.

“Will,” he said, eyes wide, hands clenched in the sheets. “Will.”

Waves of pleasure made them gasp and tremble. It lasted a long time, longer than Will remembered it to last. He doubted that the ruts he'd experienced as a teenager could compare to this — to having his mate in his arms and knowing he'd made him feel good. It was hard to imagine wanting anything else in the world from now on. 

Will floated for a while. When he came to, they were still locked together, lying on their sides. From Hannibal's labored breathing, Will knew he'd only missed a few moments. Still, it felt like he’d woken up in an entirely different world. 

“Face to face next time,” Hannibal said. He looked at Will with the same devotion and trust that he’d always saved for Will. Nothing new, nothing different in his gaze. 

Will stared back in wonder. “Might be uncomfortable afterwards.”

“We can be a little uncomfortable,” Hannibal said, neck straining for another look. 

For a kiss maybe.

Will tested that theory gladly, one hand sliding into Hannibal's damp hair to keep him close, his mouth hungry and hot. Teeth made him groan and roll his hips. 

Oh right. 

Oh _fuck_.

-

“Do you regret it?” Will panted, mouth dry and hands slipping on Hannibal's sweaty hips. Hannibal was about to take his knot for the fourth time in as many hours and was as bright-eyed as the first time, maybe even more so.

“No,” he said. “I believe I was always perfectly clear about my intentions.”

“Your intentions were for me to fuck you stupid?”

“Naturally.” Hannibal looked like he wanted to say more, but then abruptly changed his mind. His mouth fell open and the flush along his neck seemed to deepen.

Will thought he could smell the beginning of his heat. He got a taste of what it would be like when they’d synch up — his hips worked harder, his heart thumped in his chest, and the desire to hold Hannibal down grew hot and heavy in his gut, got stuck in his head. 

“Hannibal.” 

Orgasm took him by surprise. He was blinded by it, and only opened his eyes fast enough to see Hannibal coming on his knot.

The scent was unmistakable then. 

Hannibal rolled his hips and looked up at him proudly. “Good enough, I suppose.”


End file.
